


Flavours

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for the use of her sharp, beta-reading eyes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flavours

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the use of her sharp, beta-reading eyes.

**Title:** Flavours  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Other characters:** Hermione  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Sweet and Sour  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the use of her sharp, beta-reading eyes.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Flavours

~

“How can something be both sweet and sour?” Draco asked, frowning at the menu.

“It’s the flavours they use,” Hermione expounded. “Sweet and sour sauce is Cantonese in origin, obtaining its sweetness from sugar, of course, and its sour taste from vinegar...”

As Hermione droned on, Harry grasped Draco’s hand under the table, proud of Draco for agreeing to dine with his friends. “Actually, many things are both sweet and sour,” he whispered.

Draco glanced up sourly. “What? That makes no...”

Leaning close, Harry pressed a lingering kiss onto Draco’s lips, savoring the blond’s sweetness. “Yes,” he murmured. “It does.”

~


End file.
